1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for image data processing. Some embodiments relate to methods and systems for performing one or more steps for processing images of particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging using detectors such as charged coupled device (CCD) detectors is used in biotechnology applications. In some applications, the CCDs are configured to measure fluorescent light emitted by particles in response to a light source. Particles may have different intensities of fluorescence depending on how much of a particular fluorescent substance is present. The amount of fluorescent substance may be indicative of several conditions. For example, the amount of fluorescence may indicate the presence or absence of a substance, or the absorption of a particular substance by a particle.